Story of a Lonely Guy: Blaise
by NarutoLovesYou
Summary: This is the story of Blaise and his first love. How qauint, I know. It's a sort of morbid romance and dramatic. It's not for the crowd that is enamored with stories like "A cinderella Story". It's more for someone that wants to read something realistic an


**Author Note: There are only a few cuss words and are actually just below this text. So please be wary of this. If you do not enjoy cussing/ are not old enough to be reading anything with cussing you have been forewarned and I will not be held responsible if you decide to call your mother these words and get grounded. Just watch what you repeat. Thank You -SkateNakedBlindReaper**

"Stupid sluts and whores." A Slytherin ran his fingers through his stiff white and brown hair. He was surveying the room with disdain hoping his seventh year would be better than the last sixth. No one would have noticed if he left the Great Hall now, but he knew that he should stay. Professor Snape would surely throw a detention his way if he found him skiving out of the first dinner. With a tug he adjusted his tie so that it stopped choking him and unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on his shirt. It was unusually warm in the hall and the pretend sun was beating down on his shoulders. Sweat stained his shirt and it clung to his body.

Dumbledore began to speak and the boy ignored him with disconcern. He had no need to speak to the Headmaster and he no need to listen to him either. With a startled sharp shake of his head he moved his hair from his eyes and looked around the hall. This boy was bored as hell and decided to survey the room at the students staring at Dumbledore. First he found the trio under his gaze and then Ron's beloved sister. Her red hair was gleaming under the sun and he couldn't help but look at her other – um – features. She had turned quite beautiful under the bright sun as she laughed at something the boy next to her had said. It bothered him that she was such a flirt, if he wanted her he wanted her alone. And in this case he really wanted her and immediately. Nothing could stop his thoughts now, he was imagining everything possible that he could do with her.

The Headmaster coughed and the boy jumped in surprise.

"Getting a little jumpy Blaise?" Draco sneered at his friend with beautiful maroon eyes and white and brown hair.

"Fuck off." Blaise sneered and turned to his now full plate. He never did enjoy eating, but he had to give off the appearance that he was normal. Appearance was everything for the Zabini family. You didn't want someone to think something wrong about you by your appearance. Lumpy potatoes sat in front of him and he gingerly picked through them and took bits and pieces to his mouth. He never dared eat too many potatoes, they made him want to vomit.

"Hey baby Blaise." Standing in front of him now was Pansy and Blaise had that urge to vomit again.

"Go the hell away from here." Growling he slammed his fork down and stared at the girl in front of him,

"Testy, testy, control yourself." Images ran through Blaise's mind of a day he wanted to forget and he knew she would mention.

"I said get the hell away from me."

"Oh, you didn't say that a couple of days ago when we were in your room." Cruel happiness was spreading around the pug faced girls features. He didn't know what to do, everyone was watching the two of them now. If only he could just sink into the floorboards beneath him.

"You stupid whore." He hissed and grabbed the closest thing to him, a jug of Pumpkin juice. With a foul snap of his wrist she was covered in the juice and he was gone. He tore through those halls like none other. No where was safe now, he ran to the only place he could be in alone, the Forbidden Forest. Surely, Draco would be after him now, trying to defend the dumb little bitch. He always claimed he never liked Pansy, but everyone knew a little part of him did.

Dark had fallen in one foul swoop now that it was ten o'clock. Blaise could hear distant voices from the courtyard and knew that two people were arguing about something, probably him. It never bothered him when he was alone or when people talked about him. He just was sick of people assuming that they knew who he was. No one hear really knew who he was. No one at all. Everyone really only cared about the trio and Draco. And of course that stupid little whore. She never went unnoticed, she made sure of it, of course. Attention was the one thing that she craved and she got it.

A crack rang through the forest and caused a half-frozen Blaise to look up and see a girl standing above him.

"Hey, are you okay?" General kindness emitted from her body in waves and it forced Blaise to smile up at her.

"Nah, but that's okay."

"I'm sorry. Would you like to borrow my cloak, you look like you're freezing." The girl whipped her cloak off and threw it at the boy.

"Thanks." Gratefully, he wrapped the cloak around himself and motioned for the girl to sit in front of him. Her brown hair was tousled by a slight wind and her tan skin could be seen at the wrists of her robes. She was dressed in a tight fitting black shirt with long sleeved that she had partially pulled up, a pair of dark jeans with a red studded belt around her waist and a pair of skate shoes. He had never seen her before, but surely enough she had a Slytherin tie hanging out of her pocket.

"You're in Slytherin too aren't you. Blaze or something?"

"Yeah, Blaise. What year are you?" Her ruby eyes turned to the ground as if she was looking at a dead body below her.

"I'm a seventh year transfer student." This time her ruby eyes turned up to look at him, but she had a hint of tears around the edges of her eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Blaise didn't know what to do, since the only girl he had ever talked to was Pansy.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it, everyone will know by now any way."

"Know what exactly?"

"I moved here because my parents died and now I'm living with my uncle."

"Who's your uncle?"

"Severus Snape." His maroon eyes widened as he looked at the girl in front of him. She was related Snape? As in Professor Snape?

"Oh. I know him." 'Keep it casual.' He told himself as the girl held back her tears.

"He teaches here, as you obviously know by now. I'm sorry, my names Lykoi." 'Holy crap, her name is Latin for werewolf.'

"Nice to meet you, I think we should be getting back up to the castle." Casually, Blaise looked up to make sure it wasn't a full moon and left his place on the ground. Lykoi got up from her spot on the ground and casually looed him over. His spiky white and brown hair jutted to the right and partially covered his maroon eyes. Other than Lykoi's cloak he was wearing his Hogwarts uniform and a pair of black converse. There was no point for Lykoi to deny that Blaise was very attractive.

"Will you show me the way back? I apparated, so I don't know my way around here yet." Blaise nodded and took Lykoi's hand. It was freezing cold, but when Blaise put his hand in hers it warmed up. He felt strangely secure around her, which was strange since normally he felt like he wanted to melt into the ground under him. Mostly because he hated everyone at school with him.

When they had made their way to the Slytherin common room, which was still empty since the students were still dining, Blaise let go of Lykoi's hand and started to make his way to his room.

"Wait." Lykoi stopped and turned around to see Blaise approaching her again. "Want to come up to my room?" Blaise thought it was gentlemanly to ask her to his room, since she was new and he didn't think he could go in her room.

"I think that might be cool." Without anotherthought Blaise made his way up to his room with Lykoi attatched to him by her hand and following quickly behind him.


End file.
